


Feuding

by Mystrothedefender



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Art, General fiction, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrothedefender/pseuds/Mystrothedefender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of a small feud between room-mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feuding

Jon growled angrily as he knelt on the floor, trying to collect the small pieces of broken glass. He deliberately turned his back to the larger man, bowing his head so his long hair hid the hatred and sadness in his eyes.  
Harvey glared down at him, arms crossed. He swallowed, feeling the features on his face to soften a little, no longer as angry, now far more confused.  
“You’re mad at me?” he asked, his voice demanding an answer.  
“Of course I’m fucking mad at you. This is a fight, that’s the point of a fight,” as he spoke his words cracked with anger, he bit his lip, focusing only on the glass.  
“I meant you’re mad at me for something other than this,” Harvey said, trying to calm himself, not wanting to lash out again.  
Jon stayed silent for a moment, picking up the glass and placing it in a paper bag.  
“Why?” Harvey snapped, stamping his foot to gain the other man’s attention.  
Jon sighed, “I’m mad because you broke my beaker, I’m mad because you come in here acting like everything is yours, I’m mad because you don’t care that I’ve spent weeks sorting everything, I’m mad because you’re so fucking dense that you can’t see when you’re interfering!”  
Jon felt Harvey grab onto the back of his red shirt, pulling him to his feet, pulling him back, letting him stumble and fall, landing in a heap on the floor.  
“This is my house!” Twoface shouted, “I was in Arkham! You think you can just move in when I’m not here, and expect me to just leave it?”  
“I stayed here all the time anyway,” Jon responded, quickly getting to his feet.  
“It’s still my house!” Harvey threw himself forward, pushing Jon against the wall, making the man grunt in pain.  
“So you want me to leave?” Jon growled, “You don’t want me here any more?”  
Harvey paused, his figure still baring down on the smaller man.  
Jon frowned deeply, and gave the larger man a hard shove, pushing him enough for Jon to free himself. “Fine,” he said sharply, “I’ll leave, I’ll take all _my_ stuff, and I’ll leave.”  
“You don’t have anywhere else to go,” Harvey growled, itching on his feet.  
Jon nodded defiantly, “Yeah I do, I’ll stay with Ed, he likes me, a damn sight more than you, at least he doesn’t smash my things.”  
Harvey watched as Jon began to pile his things on one of the counters. Suddenly he felt a wave of something flood him… something… Pity? Longing? Loss?  
He didn’t like it, whatever it was.  
He reached into his pocket, feeling for his coin, knowing the object would make this feeling leave, it would give him clarification.  
Jon turned his head as he heard a metallic clink, seeing Harvey staring down at the object. Another flood of anger spread through him.  
“You’d better put that fucking thing away, or I’m going to take it with me,” he growled angrily as he tried to remember where he’d put his bag.  
Harvey stared down at the coin, and his face softened, instant relief flooding his mind, if he were a softer man the feeling would have made him cry.  
“…Please stay,” he said, his gravelly tone softening.  
Jon turned to him, angry still, intent on fighting his right to leave, to not be where he wasn’t wanted.  
The other man began to step towards him, and Jon backed off instinctively, “I don’t-“  
Harvey grasped his hand to the back of Jon’s head, forcing him into an unexpected and unwanted kiss.  
Jon lifted his hands to Harvey’s chest, trying to push him away, but he couldn’t and eventually he gave in to the man’s soft lips and roaming tongue.  
He let out a warm exhale as the kiss broke, he could feel the heat of Harvey’s breath on his face, making him dizzy.  
He exhaled sharply, “Fine,” he said, still sounding irked, “I’ll stay, but you’d better start respecting my things.”  
“And you’d better realise that I need my space too.”  
“Fine.”  
“Fine.”  
They stood in silence for a moment, until Jon let out a gentle huff, turning to put his things away, leaving a soft heat in both their chests.


End file.
